


Hashtag Both Sides Of The Story

by dametokillfor



Series: Hashtag Behind The Scenes [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Previous Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: There’s a metallic hat perched on Ray's head, and a huge grin on his face. Everyone is singing happy birthday to him, as he bobs his head and occasionally joins in. His movement is making the flames on the candles dance.  Len wonders if the warm glow on Ray’s face feels anything like the one in his stomach as he watches.---xIn which we discover a little of Len's side of the story, more of the ridiculous show story is revealed, and the next chapter is set up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ray's POV is all well and good, but sometimes even I'm baffled by how dense he is! So I took a little break, and played with Len. 
> 
> This chapter is also fairly short, but the next couple should make up for that a little more. There's almost an arc on the way!

**@LeonardSnart:** For **@RayPalmer** birthday, I promised I’d only send nice tweets about him.

 **@LeonardSnart:** So I’m going radio silent for the day.

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** Oh boo.

\---x

Palmer is sat in front of an enormous cake, with a massive photo of his face, and a happy birthday message scrawled across it. There’s a metallic hat perched on his head, and a huge grin on his face. Everyone is singing happy birthday to him, as he bobs his head and occasionally joins in. His movement is making the flames on the candles dance.  Len wonders if the warm glow on Ray’s face feels anything like the one in his stomach as he watches.

Until he catches himself, and tries to smother it with the beer in his hand.

The singing finishes, and Ray blows out the candles, while everyone around him cheers. The cast and crew do this for all the Legends team, but somehow everyone always seems more enthusiastic when it’s Ray’s turn. He has that effect on people. On Len.

Of course, Len is still in a certain level of denial about his feelings towards Ray, at least anything past having something of a tiny crush on the man. Even then, he puts that down to playing someone who is completely in love with his counterpart on the show, it’s character bleed, it’s normal. The fact Ray himself happens to be gorgeous, smart, sweet, funny and almost annoyingly perfect doesn’t help. Neither does his obsession with Len, someone that wonderful telling you how much he adores you on a regular basis is bound to do things to you.

It’s a crush, it’ll pass, they’re friends and that’s all Len wants. 

He’s still sore from Mick, and his crush on Ray is safe. He can enjoy it, can enjoy the perks on set – and that man can _kiss_ – and nobody needs to get hurt.

Unless Ray grabs him from the side in a painful hug, and clings so hard Len is pretty certain he’s broken a rib. Ray plants a wet kiss on his cheek, and rests his head against Len’s temple. He’s smiling, and his lips are sticky from the cake he’s just devoured. There’s blue icing on his lip, and Len wants to kiss it off.

“You have icing. Here.” Len gestures to his lip, “You eat like a child.”

“No sense of wonderment.” Ray says, licking the icing from his lip.

Len tries not to follow Ray’s tongue with his eyes, to stare at his shining wet lip. He knows how it tastes, wishes they were in character so he could steal a kiss. Before Len can make some ridiculous joke, he’s let out of the hug and there’s a swipe at his nose.

Ray’s grinning, and Len’s wipes at his nose. His hand comes back sticky and blue. Icing.

Leonard shakes his head, swats at Ray’s arm, “Idiot.”

\---x

Len isn’t needed for the next few hours, so decides on holing himself up in his trailer with the next script and the slice of cake Ray insisted he take with him. Ray’s shooting with Jax for the majority of the day, a subplot about damaged ship parts and a possibility of sabotage. Len finally has a few hours to relax by himself, laid out on the obnoxiously comfy couch.

The next script continues the sabotage storyline, both Jax and Ray’s characters suspicious of one another. His own storyline is with the guest star of the week, a young girl who is brought aboard the ship after Leonard accidentally kills her guardian in a firefight. It’s emotionally charged, results in Went opening up about his own past. It’s the kind of episode Len loves in the series, gives him a chance to show what he can do as an actor, and not just an action star.

He’s half way through the script, a conversation with the girl about his father inspiring him to go into space, when there’s a bang on his trailer door. He doesn’t even get up, the door opens after a second and Sara’s head pokes round.

“You got your pants on, Snart?”

“No. I’m not even wearing a smile.”

She shuts the door behind her, “Even better.”

Len drops the script on the table, and swings his legs round off the couch. Sara drops down next to him, “Busy trying to figure out how to give Ray a birthday blowjob and pretend it’s not because you’re madly in love with him?”

“We’ve got a scene in bed later, I just thought I’d work it in then.”

It’s a relief that Sara knows. Of course she doesn’t quite believe it’s a simple crush and that he’ll get over it, but still. It’s nice not having to pretend for a little while.

“Maybe you could go wait in his trailer with nothing but a ribbon round your dick?” Sara offers.

Leonard smiles, “Maybe if I could find one to fit.”

Sara rolls her eyes, “What size was your modesty sock, extra small?”

“Quality over quantity.”

Len likes Sara, even with her pesky insistence on dating his sister. (Lisa is ten years younger than him, ergo still a baby and therefore never allowed to date, because euw). Sara was the only member of the cast and crew who knew the full extent of Len’s heartache after Mick left. Til recently, she’d been the only person who’s known they were married, til Ray.

(Even then, Ray is the only person he’s told willingly).

“I presume you haven’t come over just to give me shit about my penis.”

“Not just.” Sara replies, with a wicked smile, “I have less fun news.”

Sara digs into her jacket, pulls out a script, three episodes ahead of where they’re at. Her face has fallen, and Len is almost certain he’s knows where this is going.

“They’re making Cait and Went a couple again?”

Jokes. Make jokes.

“Pff, you wish.”

She flips through the pages, and hands the open script to Len, “They’ve named the saboteur.”

Len looks down, suspicions confirmed. Dom. _Mick_. His name is like a punch to the gut, a knife through his heart.

“He said he was never coming back. They killed him. He _punched_ Hunter.”

“Apparently they’ve reached some kind of agreement.” Sara says, “He’s back for the two part mid-season finale, he tries to frame Ray, and tear the crew apart, before appearing to us in the second half.”

“Fuck.”

Len scrubs at his face, gets to his feet, throws the script to one side, “ _Fuck_.”

“Are you okay?”

 _No._ He’s just started to come to terms with the fact he and Mick are over, the papers are filed, the house is sold, Pyro lives with Mick now, and _he’s coming back_. He’s not seen Mick since he threw his lawyers fern at his head, and now he has to see him on the set, around people who don’t know just how broken he was in the end.

There’s another knock on the door of the trailer, and a perky little head pops around the door, because of course Raymond would show up, as if he has an internal Snart in Distress alarm. He’s put the fucking hat back on, _jesus_.

“Um, I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“Mick’s coming back.” Sara explains.

It takes less than a second for Ray to shut the door, and appear in front of Len, hands on his arms, big wide eyes looking more concerned than he has any right to. Len’s stomach clenches, and he doesn’t need to be dealing with the crush on top of everything else.

“Are you okay?”

It takes him a long moment, focusing on Ray’s hands at his arms, grounding him. Firm, warm, comforting. He’s okay. He’s _okay_.

He looks up to Ray, straight into his goddamn eyes, and _fuck_ , “Fine.”

Ray slaps his arms, “Good. This is easy, Sara and I will kick his ass if he tries anything. Or we could ask them to write you into a coma for the episode. Bran could be by your side the entire time, he’d kick Dom’s ass for you. You know he would. You know _I_ would, right?”

“Ray, shut up.” Sara pipes up from behind, “Mick would snap you in half.”

Ray shrugs, stays looking at Len, “Thought that counts.”

Len wants to kiss him, punch him, make a nasty comment, tell him he’s kind of obsessed with him. There’s a goddamn mess going on in his head.

He nods at Sara, “She’s right. Like a matchstick.”

Ray shrugs, “Spines are for losers.”

Leonard shakes his head, pulls away from Ray, “Fucking hell.”

“What did I do?”

\---x

 **@LeonardSnart:** Happy birthday **@RayPalmer**. Guess you’re not all bad.

 **@LeonardSnart:** Sometimes.

 **@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart** I want a lemon wedding cake.

 **@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer** I want a divorce.

 

 


End file.
